Astrid Skididottir
Astrid Skididottir would be born the daughter of Hallad, and Raghild Skididottir making her a member of House Skididottir. Astrid Skididottir would be born the first child of Duke Hallad Skididottir of whom was the Duke of the Dutchy of Vastervik and from the moment she was born her Pariah gene gave off an almost unnatural "wrongness" that made everyone extremely uncomfortable and uneasy in her presence even as a child. Growing up she was protected by her father of who kept people away from her and despite having these same feelings when around her he loved her all the same and every year she got older her ability to control her powers increased to the point that she was able to lessen much of the feelings she gave off to others. Astrid's life would be crushed when her brother discovered Astrid's Village and realizing that she was powerful beyond anything he could every defeat he would murder his father and then launch a coup gaining power in the Dutchy of Vastervik and then through the use of demons was able to blackmail Astrid into exile thus securing his rule. Living in a ruined tower she was held hostage by Demons who threatened her cultists if she made any move to try and escape or to threaten her brother Kodran and in this imprisonment her only escape was giving sermons to her cultists but even these were slowly ruined as the demons begin to force her to make her sermons more Chaos aligned. Astrid would be rescued by Visimar Boggison during the Rescue of Astrid, and having been released from her imprisonment she returned to her cult and alongside Visimar she and the group now joined by the Cultists returned to Vastervik where they confronted her brother Kodran at the Duel at Vastervik. Characteristics Personality History Early History Astrid Skididottir would be born the first child of Duke Hallad Skididottir of whom was the Duke of the Dutchy of Vastervik and from the moment she was born her Pariah gene gave off an almost unnatural "wrongness" that made everyone extremely uncomfortable and uneasy in her presence even as a child. Growing up she was protected by her father of who kept people away from her and despite having these same feelings when around her he loved her all the same and every year she got older her ability to control her powers increased to the point that she was able to lessen much of the feelings she gave off to others. Coup of Vastervik Main Article : Coup of Vastervik Astrid's life would be crushed when her brother discovered Astrid's Village and realizing that she was powerful beyond anything he could every defeat he would murder his father and then launch a coup gaining power in the Dutchy of Vastervik and then through the use of demons was able to blackmail Astrid into exile thus securing his rule. Imprisonment Living in a ruined tower she was held hostage by Demons who threatened her cultists if she made any move to try and escape or to threaten her brother Kodran and in this imprisonment her only escape was giving sermons to her cultists but even these were slowly ruined as the demons begin to force her to make her sermons more Chaos aligned. 'Family Members' Dutchy of Vastervik.png|Kodran Skididottir - Brother|link=Kodran Skididottir 'Relationships' Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Ally|link=Visimar Boggison Category:Magi Category:Negative 2 Magi Category:People Category:People of Swedan Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Cult of Astrid